The purpose of this project has been four fold: (1) to collect and index the papers and diaries of Walter B. Cannon, (2) to publish a Catalogue of the Walter B. Cannon Collections at the Countway Library, Harvard Medical School, (3) to publish a selected edition of Dr. Walter B. Cannon's Diaries and Letters, and finally (4) to write a full length biography of Cannon. We have now sorted, alphabetized, categorized by subject, and prepared an index of 75% of the 30,000 letters in the Cannon Collection at the Countway Library. We are also searching other archives for relevant Cannon material and plan to complete the Catalogue of the Walter B. Cannon Collection by May 1975. As soon as the Catalogue is completed, we shall begin to select material for a two volume edition of Cannon's Diaries and Letters. These will be selected to illustrate Cannon's early life and education, his introduction to the X-ray and the beginning of his research on gastrointestinal motility, the transition to the study of the effect of emotion on bodily function, and homeostasis, his role in medical education, in defense of vivisection, in treatment of shock etc. Since Cannon firmly believed that scientists must be citizens of the world, letters and diary selections will be made to examine his relationship to committees organized for medical aid to China, Russia, Spain, and his role in international scientific affairs.